Serena Walks Home
by Alezkia Lyaine Leonei
Summary: Serena is devasted to realize that not a single one of her friends remembers her birthday.
1. Sailor Moon Scene 1

Serena Walks Home  
  
Scene 1  
  
(School bell rings.)  
  
MOLLY  
So, like I was saying, I was talking to Melvin about the...  
(Stops, turning to look at the girl, who, until just a moment ago, had been walking beside her.)  
Uh, Serena? Serena? Serena, where are you?   
(Spots SERENA standing at the doorway of the school.)  
Hey, Serena! Earth to Serena!  
  
SERENA   
(Still standing at the door of the school, daydreaming. Realizes MOLLY is waiting for her.)  
Oh, I'm sorry, Molly. Were you saying something?  
(Joins her at the foot of the steps.)  
  
MOLLY  
Wow, Serena, you're, like, on another planet today.   
(They proceed down the steps of the school building together.)  
Is there something on your mind?   
  
SERENA  
(In her mind, has vision of herself, happily eating a birthday cake as DARIEN hands her a present, with RINI standing by looking incredibly jealous. Shakes her head, coming back to reality, and decides not to tell MOLLY the truth.)  
No, nothing really. Why do you ask?  
  
MOLLY  
You're usually louder than this.  
  
SERENA  
(Joking half-heartedly.)  
Are you actually complaining about my silence?  
  
MOLLY  
(Laughs.)  
You're right. I better enjoy it while it lasts!  
(They stop at the sidewalk.)  
Well, I have to meet Melvin at the arcade now, so I'll catch you later.  
  
SERENA  
(Waves as MOLLY crosses the street.)  
Okay. 'Bye, Molly!  
  
MOLLY  
(Walking away.)  
'Bye!  
  
SERENA  
(Watches her go, then looks around the suddenly-deserted school courtyard.)  
All right. I'm bored, I'm alone, and... oh, I'm hungry. Man, what I wouldn't give for some lemon pie right about now...  
(Sees a vision of herself eating a large piece of lemon pie, and opens her bag with the intense hope that there will be some food inside. Is so busy looking that she doesn't notice RINI and DIANA sneaking up behind her.)  
Where's that candy I stole from Rini yesterday?  
  
RINI  
(Yells.)  
Booga, booga, booga!  
  
SERENA  
(Screams, dropping her bag to the ground. Turns to face RINI and her talking pet cat, DIANA, who are both laughing at her.)  
Rini! You scared me!  
  
RINI  
(Laughs.)  
I know. I was trying to. Besides, that what you get for stealing my candy, "Meatball-Brain!"  
  
SERENA  
(Reprimanding as RINI picks up her bag for her.)  
Well, that's not very nice. And neither is calling me "Meatball-Brain!"  
  
RINI  
No, but you have to admit, it's really funny!   
(Laughs again as she hands SERENA her bag.)  
  
SERENA  
(Snatching her bag away from RINI.)  
No, it's not!   
  
RINI  
It was to me.  
  
DIANA  
Me, too!  
  
SERENA  
(Adjusting her bag.)  
IT still wasn't very nice. I think you should apologize.  
  
RINI  
Okay, "Meatball Head." I'm sorry.  
  
DIANA  
Me, too.  
  
SERENA  
(Enraged that RINI is still calling her names.)  
Ooh!  
(Their conversation is interrupted by the roar of a motorcycle. It's DARIEN.)  
  
DARIEN  
Hi, Serena. Hey, Rini. Hey, Diana. Want a ride?  
  
RINI AND DIANA  
Yeah!  
(Cheer as they jump onto the bike and RINI struggles to pull a helmet over her pink hair, and nearly falls off the bike in the process. DIANA laughs at her pathetic attempts.)   
  
DARIEN  
(Laughing.)  
Careful, Rini.  
(Turns back to SERENA.)  
Serena?  
  
SERENA  
(Indignant.)  
I'd rather walk than ride with that little brat.  
(Crosses her arms and turns away, then look s back and blows a raspberry at RINI, who promptly returns on behind DARIEN's back.)  
  
DARIEN  
(Shrugs.)  
Have it your way.  
(Drives away.)   
  
SERENA  
(Shocked.)  
Huh? No, wait! Ooh, you little wretch!  
(DARIEN, RINI, and DIANA leave her all alone on the sidewalk.)  
Humph. I don't need you, anyway.  
(Begins to walk down the street.) 


	2. Sailor Moon Scene 2

Scene 2  
  
(Once SERENA reaches the arcade, she is joined by AMI, LITA, RAYE, and NINA, with the talking cats ARTEMIS and LUNA not too far behind.)  
  
ALL BUT SERENA  
(Cheerfully.)  
Hey, Serena!  
  
SERENA  
(A little sad.)  
Hey, guys.  
  
LITA  
You look bummed.  
  
RAYE  
Yeah, what's wrong?  
  
SERENA  
(Sees the fantasy of herself at her birthday party, and wonders why no one remembered her birthday. Lies to RAYE.)  
Nothing.  
  
AMI  
(Smiling.)  
Come on, Serena. You can tell us.  
  
NINA  
(Putting an arm around SERENA.)  
Yeah, we're, like, your closest friends.  
  
RAYE  
(Laughing as she puts her arm around SERENA, too.)  
Yeah, we're, like, your only friends.  
  
SERENA  
(Pulling away from NINA and RAYE.)  
Oh, thanks. That makes me feel a whole lot better.  
  
RAYE  
I'm sorry if the truth hurts, Serena, but some things I just have to be honest with you about.  
  
SERENA  
Oh, we're being honest with each other, now? Okay, Raye. Remember that sweater of mine you borrowed the other day?  
  
RAYE  
(Suspicious.)  
Yes... You told me I could wear it, remember?  
  
SERENA  
Oh, yeah. I remember that. But remind me. Did I tell you how bad it looks on you?  
  
RAYE  
(Angrily lunges for SERENA, but LITA holds her back.)  
Oh, that's it!  
  
SERENA  
(Mocking.)  
What are you gonna do about it? Put a hex on me? Oh, I hope you don't. You might mess up and actually do a spell right!  
  
RAYE  
(Still trying to go after SERENA.)  
I'll give you a spell! Come over here so I can pound you!  
  
ARTEMIS  
Stop it, you two!  
(RAYE and SERENA stop.)  
  
LUNA  
You're acting like immature teenagers.  
  
RAYE  
(Mutters as LITA releases her.)  
What else is new?  
  
SERENA  
My sentiments, exactly.  
  
ARTEMIS  
Come on, you guys. This is no time to be fighting. We have work to do.  
  
SERENA  
Work? What are you talking about? There's no Study Buddies today.  
  
ARTEMIS  
(Realizing his near-slip.)  
Uh, I mean...  
  
LUNA  
(Saving him.)  
Mid-terms are only a week away, and you have to dedicate your time to studying, not arguing over your petty differences.  
  
ARTEMIS  
She's right. We're all friends here.  
  
RAYE   
(Glaring at SERENA.)  
Right. As I was saying earlier... Some of us only have the friends who are here.  
  
LITA  
(Shoving RAYE.)  
That's not true, Raye!   
  
AMI  
Yeah, what about Amara and Michelle? And Trista?  
  
SERENA  
(Laughs.)  
You call those guys friends? Amara is so stuck up!  
  
AMI  
But Michelle and Trista are nice to you, right?  
  
SERENA  
(Stops laughing, softening.)  
Yeah, I supposed you're right...   
(Gets stuck-up again at the thought of AMARA.)  
But Amara still has one bad attitude problem!  
  
RAYE  
(Laughs.)  
Ah, you're just mad that she turned out to be a female.  
  
SERENA  
(Yells as the other girls giggle.)  
What?!  
  
NINA  
(Changing the subject.)  
You know, if you really think about it, Serena's social life revolves pretty much around the Sailor Scouts.  
  
ARTEMIS  
And saving the universe.  
  
LUNA  
(Smiling.)  
And boys.  
  
RAYE  
(Cruelly.)  
In other words, if Serena wasn't Sailor Moon, she'd have no social life.  
  
SERENA  
That's it. I'm going home.  
  
RAYE  
(Smiling evilly.)  
Okay.   
(Begins to pull the other girls toward the direction of her house.)  
We'll be at my house if you feel like studying.  
(Under her breath.)  
Like that would happen...  
  
SERENA  
I heard that, Raye. I'm really going home now. See ya!  
  
ALL BUT SERENA  
(Shout as they go leave SERENA, smiling.)  
Bye, Serena!  
  
SERENA  
(In a huff.)  
Good riddance.  
(Starts walking home again.)  
  
NINA  
(Waits till SERENA is out of sight; turns to Artemis.)  
Well...  
  
ARTEMIS  
(Confused.)  
Well, what?  
  
RAYE  
(Almost yelling.)  
You almost let it slip that we're throwing a surprise party for Serena!  
  
ARTEMIS  
(Nonchalant.)  
So?  
  
AMI  
I think you should go after her.  
  
ARTEMIS  
(Surprised.)  
You mean Serena?  
  
LITA  
(Smiling.)  
Yeah, to make sure she doesn't make it home until we're ready for her.  
  
ARTEMIS  
(Worried about what they might say next.)  
How am I supposed to do that?  



	3. Sailor Moon Scene 3

Scene 3  
  
(ARTEMIS and LUNA can be seen following SERENA as she proceeds down the sidewalk.)  
  
LUNA  
Well, Artemis. I hope you're happy.  
  
ARTEMIS  
What do you ever mean, Luna?  
  
LUNA  
This is all your fault.  
  
ARTEMIS  
What?  
  
LUNA  
If you hadn't opened your big mouth, I could be home eating right now.  
  
SERENA  
(The sudden rumble of SERENA's stomach stops her before a nearby cafe. The cats stop before she can see them.)  
Man, I'm hungry. I could be home eating right now if it weren't for my pathetic excuse for a boyfriend.  
  
ARTEMIS  
(Sighing as SERENA Walks into the cafe.)  
Like owner, like pet.  
  
LUNA  
(Not listening since she's watching SERENA so intently.)  
What did you say, Artemis?  
  
ARTEMIS  
(Trots up beside her and looks inside the cafe.)  
Oh, nothing... Should we go in?  
  
LUNA  
I think it'll be safe to just wait out here for her.  
  
SERENA  
(Takes a look around the crowded cafe. There are no empty tables.)  
Dang it.  
(Sees AMARA, MICHELLE, and TRISTA at a window booth.)  
Hey, it must be my lucky day.  
(Approaches the table.)  
Hi, guys!  
(Starts to get a little worried when the three look up at her silently.)  
Uh... can I sit with you guys?  
(No reply.)  
I'll take that as a yes.  
(Sits down next to TRISTA.)  
So...  
(Looks at each one of the other girls.)  
What's up?  
(The three open their menus, still not talking to her.)  
Okay, guys. Ha, ha. Very funny. Let's all ignore Serena...  
(Opens her own menu, not realizing that LUNA and ARTEMIS have come up to the window and have begun tapping lightly to get the girls' attention. As she continues to read her menu, MICHELLE happens to glance out the window, spying the cats.)  
  
MICHELLE  
(Gasps.)  
Oh!  
  
AMARA  
(Whispers, staring at her from behind the menus.)  
What's wrong?  
  
TRISTA  
(Seeing LUNA and ARTEMIS, mouths and tilts her head in the direction of the window.)  
Look...  
(The cats explain, in sign language, that they're planning a party and need them to stall SERENA. The girls nod as one and turn back to SERENA.)  
  
SERENA  
(Still engrossed in her menu.)  
Well, I can play that game, too. Now, let's see. What to eat? What to eat?  
  
WAITER  
(Approaches the table.)  
What can I get you, mademoiselles?  
  
SERENA  
(Thinks intensely as the other three order, having some inner dialogue about various menu items, even comparing one to RINI's head. Looks up and realizes that the waiter and the other girls are staring at her, waiting for her order. Makes her decision and slaps her menu onto the table.)  
Do you have any doughnuts?  
(Everyone but SERENA falls to the floor, drops of exasperated perspiration, AKA "sweat drops", on their heads, which confuses her.)  
What?  
  
WAITER  
I'll...uh, see what I can do.  
(Leaves, staring oddly at SERENA.)  
  
SERENA  
(To herself, as she looks at the others.)  
So... Let's try this again.  
(Takes a deep breath as she turns back to the others.)  
Um... So, uh... Well...   
(Stumbles for words, then thinks of something.)  
Chased any heart-snatchers lately?  
  
AMARA  
(Flatly, staring out the window.)  
You're not supposed to talk about that stuff in public, you know.  
  
SERENA  
(Cheers.)  
Yeah! You're finally talking to me!  
(Realizes what AMARA just said.)  
Hey. Why not? You guys talk about it in public.  
  
AMARA  
(Turns and looks as SERENA as if she's stupid.)  
First of all, we don't talk about it that loudly in public, and second of all, your voice carries like a train whistle.  
  
SERENA  
(Criticizing.)  
Hey, that's not a very nice thing to say!  
  
AMARA  
(Turning back to the window.)  
You're right. I shouldn't insult the train whistle.  
  
SERENA  
(Shocked.)  
Oh! I can't believe you said that!  
  
AMARA  
(Getting annoyed as she turns back to SERENA.)  
And I can't believe you're still talking like that!  
  
TRISTA  
(Looks out the window to see DIANA joining LUNA and ARTEMIS. The three cats exchange words, then turn to the window. LUNA nods, showing that the group is ready for SERENA. Nods as she turns back to MICHELLE, whispering to her.)  
Hey, Michelle.  
  
MICHELLE  
Huh?  
(TRISTA motions to the cats, who nod as one and walk away.)  
  
SERENA  
(Arguing.)  
At least my voice sounds like a female!  
  
AMARA  
(Getting up.)  
Oh, is that so? Well, if I screamed as much as you did, I'd probably have a voice like that, too!  
  
TRISTA  
(Trying to stop the argument.)  
Hey, guys...  
  
SERENA  
(Also getting up.)  
What do you mean, "scream as much as I do?"  
  
MICHELLE  
(Louder.)  
Uh, guys?  
(AMARA and SERENA continue to fight.)  
  
MICHELLE and TRISTA  
Guys!  
(AMARA and SERENA stop and look at MICHELLE and TRISTA.)  
  
MICHELLE  
I'd hate to interrupt a perfectly good and civilized conversation, but, uh...  
  
TRISTA  
Could you maybe keep it down a little? The other people are staring.  
(As SERENA looks at TRISTA, MICHELLE makes motions to AMARA to tell her that they can let SERENA go now. AMARA nods, showing that she understands.)  
  
SERENA  
(Looking around.)  
They are?  
  
AMARA  
(Smiling as she settles back in her seat.)  
So, what else is new? They always stare when "Moonface" goes by.  
  
MICHELLE  
(Through clenched teeth.)  
Amara...  
(Smiles at SERENA, as if apologizing. Shoves AMARA, harder than she intended to, causing her to land on the cafe floor with a thud.)  
  
SERENA  
(As TRISTA tries to hide her laughter and MICHELLE looks mortified.)  
Now, who are they staring at?  
  
AMARA  
(Reaches up and yanks SERENA to the floor, pulling herself up in the process.)  
Looks like you, again, "Moonface."  
(Sits back down and looks up to see the WAITER has arrived back at the table.)  
Oh, hi.  
(Glaring at SERENA as she pulls herself back into her seat.)  
Um, on second thought, could you make our orders to go?  
  
SERENA  
Huh? You guys are leaving already?   
(Protesting as the other girls gather their things.)  
But I just got here!  
  
AMARA  
(Grinning slyly.)  
Exactly.  
  
MICHELLE  
(Trying to be nice.)  
Well, Serena, we do have a lot of homework to do.  
(TRISTA nods in agreement.)  
  
SERENA  
Homework?   
(Laughs.)  
Why's everyone so worked up about their homework? I never do mine, and look how I turned out!  
(Beams.)  
  
ALL BUT SERENA  
(Groans.)  
Oh...  
(Once again, the "sweat drops" appear on the sides of their heads.)  



	4. Sailor Moon Scene 4

Scene 4  
  
(The scene changes to outside the cafe, where AMARA, MICHELLE, and TRISTA can be seen driving away in AMARA's yellow convertible, leaving SERENA alone on the sidewalk once again.)  
  
SERENA  
What's wrong with everyone today?  
(Continues to walk home.)  
I can't believe no one wants to hang out with me!  
(Walks the rest of the way home in silence, kicking a small can along the way. Finally reaches her driveway, and sighs. Is so busy feeling sorry for herself, she fails to notice the poorly-hidden motorcycles and cars in her yard.)  
Finally. Home sweet home.  
(Walks up to the door and fumbles through her bag for the key, but the door mysteriously opens by itself.)  
Whoa... That was creepy.  
(Steps inside, reaching for the light switch, and flicks in on.)  
  
EVERYONE BUT SERENA  
(Yells.)  
SURPRISE! HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN!  
  
SERENA  
(Looks at all of them, confused.)  
O...kay... What are you doing in my house?  
  
DARIEN  
(Stepping forward.)  
It's your birthday party, Serena.  
  
SERENA  
(In awe.)  
You mean you guys actually remembered my birthday after all?  
(Gasps as she looks around the room.)  
You mean this is all for me?  
  
RINI  
(Appearing behind DARIEN with DIANA by her side.)  
Uh-huh!  
  
SERENA  
Oh, Darien...  
(DARIEN looks as if he expects a hug, but SERENA looks right past him as she notices the table across the room.)  
Even that big cake over there?  
  
DARIEN  
(A "sweat drop" appearing on his head.)  
Yes, Serena, even the big cake.  
  
RINI  
And presents, too! Tons of them!  
  
SERENA  
Presents? For me! Really? Wow!   
(Laughs as she heads for the pile, but stops suddenly.)  
Hey... Wait a minute.  
(Looks around the room at all her friends.)  
  
DIANA  
(Worried.)  
What is it?   
  
SERENA  
(Laughs.)  
It all makes sense now.  
  
TRISTA  
(Joining DARIEN, RINI, and DIANA, with a bewildered look on her face.)  
What makes sense?  
  
SERENA  
(Smiles.)  
This is why you were all annoying me today!  
  
EVERYONE BUT SERENA  
Oh...  
(Groaning as they fall to the floor in disbelief.)   



End file.
